Three Weddings
by fatcatwalker
Summary: The war is over and these people are long due for a happy ending, with the help of Father Gabriel. This story is heart warming unlike my last one that was heart wrenching. I have to admit it is hard to write happy stories when there is so little of it in The Walking Dead.


Three Weddings

The war was over and Negan was dead. The cure for the walkers was found and everyone was cheering and clapping hugs all around.

Then Carol was yelling for Daryl because she couldn't find him in the crowd.

Daryl parted the crowd and everyone went quiet because they all knew what was about to happen and have been expecting it for a while now. Daryl and Carol met in the middle with their family surrounding them now.

Carol takes his hands in hers.

Mr. Daryl Dixon, I love you. I have loved you ever since you tried to find Sophia for me. When I told you I can't loose you too, it was my way of telling you I love you because I was afraid you might reject me, and then you called me a stupid bitch as you walked away.

I have always regretted that. I am so sorry.

You know I forgive you pookie.

Everyone laughed and Daryl blushed.

After you said that my heart was broken and I thought I would never get the chance to say it but then, you apologized and we became closer as friends but, there never seemed to be a right time to say it until now.

Carol, Daryl started but, Carol interrupted him.

Please let me finish.

I know that I will probably be humiliated if you don't feel the same way but…

Daryl interrupted her, it's my turn now. I love you too. I would never humiliate you in front of our family.

If I didn't feel the same way, I would have told you in private. I haven't loved you for as long as you have loved me but, at the prison, after Rick had sent you away, I couldn't define what I was feeling because I didn't know what love was before you. I knew what it was after Terminus, when we reunited. I knew then, when I was holding you in my arms that I loved you and I never wanted to loose you again but, there never seemed to be a good time to tell you. Once things settled in Alexandria, Denise died and I left to find Dwight. Negan captured us. Then when we arrived at The Kingdom, I found out that you were here but, you left. I was devastated.

I lost you again but, this time you left because you wanted to. When I reunited with you in that house I was so happy and I wanted to tell you then but, I was afraid of rejection too so, I let it go, until now. Things are so perfect now. Everything seems to be falling into place and there is no way I'm ever letting you leave me again.

Daryl got down on one knee.

Carol covered her mouth, in shock.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of happiness. They were smiling and tearing up.

I need you in my life.

He pulled out the Jasper stone he found on the run for medicine.

I don't have a ring but, I have this Jasper stone. It is supposed to protect the owner, keep them safe. I wanted to give it to you when I returned, so it can protect you from getting sick but, when I came back you were gone.

I have kept it with me ever since then and carried it everywhere with me trying to find a good time to give it to you. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I never want you to leave me again. Carol, will you marry me?

Yes! I will marry you and I will never leave you again Daryl Dixon!

Daryl picked her up, spun her around, and they shared their first kiss. It was slow and sweet. Everyone was cheering and clapping and gathering around to give them hugs and congratulate them.

Daryl and Carol put their foreheads together and said I love you with tears streaming down their faces.

Sorry to interrupt Rick said, but, I have my own announcement to make. Rick grabbed Michonne and held her hands.

I love you Michonne.

That was the first time she was hearing this.

I love you too Rick she said, smiling, with tears streaming down her face.

That was the first time he was hearing it too and he started crying.

You have been like a mother to Judith and Carl and now I think it's time to make it official.

Rick got down on one knee.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?

Michonne knelt down on the ground with Rick.

You Judith and Carl are my family and I will love all of you for the rest of my life. Yes, Rick Grimes I will marry you!

They held each other and kissed, still on the ground.

Carl came over with Judith in his arms and knelt down with them in a group hug. The rest of their family knelt down too to join them in one big group hug.

Well, while were announcing things, Carl said, can you please hold Judith for me?

Carl reached out a hand to Enid and she walked over and grabbed it and he took her other hand.

I love you Enid and no, I'm not proposing. Everyone laughed.

Rick and Michonne were tearing up again as they held each other and Judith.

I needed to let you know that.

I love you too Carl she said, laughing and crying at the same time. They kissed and every one cheered.

I think it's my turn Aaron said.

You know I love you Eric but, I wanted to make it official.

Aaron got down on one knee.

Eric pulled him up right away and kissed him.

Yes, I will marry you!

Once again they were cheering and Aaron and Eric were tearing up.

Father Gabriel stepped up and said so, are we doing this now or later.

No one saw any reason why they shouldn't do it now, surrounded by their family.

They lined up, facing each other.

Father Gabriel started. I will not say the traditional things because these three couples are not traditional. This family is not traditional. You met the love of your lives under unbelievable circumstances and survived this world together. This family is the only good thing that came out of this. If it weren't for the walkers none of you would have met. None of us would have met and become the family we are today. We also have Rick Grimes to thank. He brought us together. Who knew something so beautiful can come out of something so ugly. I look at these three couples, all very unique. One interracial, one gay, and one brought together by there tragic pasts.

Is there anything you would like to say to each other?

Rick and Michonne went first.

It wasn't love at first sight Rick said.

No, it wasn't Michonne said, laughing.

If looks could kill, Daryl said. Everyone laughed.

After time we began to trust each other.

When I really started to trust you was when Carl told me your one of us. There have been some bumps in the road.

Yeah, like you almost turning me into the governor.

I want to emphasize the almost part, Rick said. Everyone laughed.

Then there was when we were at odds because you wanted to fight Negan while I wanted to follow Negan's rules so no one else would die. We got through it all and we will always get through it as long as we are together.

Michonne, do you want to say anything?

When I first saw you I was cursing you for not letting me into the prison when I was in clear danger.

Carl shot the walker that was about to bite me, thanks Carl.

Carl tips his hat to Michonne and Michonne turns back to Rick and gives him a smirk. Everyone laughs.

When I woke up I wanted to kill you but, in time I began to realize were more alike then I thought and I grew to love this man who was a wonderful father, friend, and leader and I couldn't be happier to have Judith and Carl in my life. I love them just as much as I love you.

Who's next?

We'll go next, Aaron and Eric said.

Before you, I was struggling with the gay haters. No one accepted me so, I ran away before it all started. This brought us together. Eric taught me to understand that it didn't matter what everyone else thought. That it would drive me crazy if I tried to please every one so, I decided to just please him, the only one that understood what I was going through but, this family that we made and that we brought in here all understand now, and accept me for who I am and I thank you for that.

Eric, would you like to say anything? To be honest, he said it all for me. I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have survived this cruel world before and after the apocalypse and now I want to see what the future holds for us.

Last but not least, Daryl, what would you like to say?

My life was hell before and after the apocalypse, until I met you and this family, I never knew I could or deserved to have. When I first met you I wondered how you could end up with such a dumbass like Ed but, after he died and you took care of him before he turned I knew how strong you were and I admired you for that.

Oh yeah, there is nothing more sexy then a woman with a bloody pick ax, Carol said sarcastically.

Damn straight, Daryl said.

Carol laughed.

After Sophia went missing I had to find her. She was all you had left. After you lost her at the farm, I wanted to be there for you but, I'm not good with my feelings. It scared me to think that someone could love me like that and that I could do the same in return. When I thought you had died I was devastated we were becoming close and then I lost you. Then I found you again in the depths of the prison and I was so happy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We would get another chance after all. Then you left me again when Rick sent you away.

Something I truly regret Carol, Rick says.

I know and I forgave you a long time ago.

Speak for yourself, Daryl says giving Rick a wink. Rick laughs.

You're my brother Rick, don't ever forget that.

I know, and your mine.

I thought I lost you for good then we reunited. You could have been dead for all I knew but, there you were in my arms alive and well. Then I thought I lost you when the Grady people hit you with their car. Then the Saviors took you and Maggie and we reunited once again. Then I left to go get revenge for Denise and you left because you couldn't kill anymore. I left before I knew you disappeared. If I had known I would have come after you instead. When Morgan told me you were at the kingdom then you left, I felt like I lost you all over again. Then we reunited at your house and I knew I could never let you go again.

Carol, what do you need to say?

Oh, that was so beautiful. You're so beautiful from the inside out.

Stop, Daryl says blushing.

When I first met you, you scared me but not like Ed. I knew there was something in you I needed to get out. I saw your pain because it was the same pain I had. That drew me to you. After Ed died and you tried to find Sophia, I knew I couldn't let you pull away from me or anyone else. I needed that for you, even if you didn't think you deserved it. I am so sorry I left you so many times, weather it was intentional or not. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, after all you've been through. When you left with your brother I was heart broken and then you came back. Then you weren't coming back after you left to help lead the walkers away. I thought you might not come back.

Then there you were fighting with us for Alexandria, for our family, for us. Then I left you again of my own will. Then we reunited again. You are mine now and I'm never letting go.

Well, I guess there is only one thing left to do. I now pronounce you husband and husband and husband and wives. You may now kiss the groom and brides.

Oh, hell yeah! Daryl said.

The crowd went wild and everyone gathered around again for a group hug and to congratulate the new brides and grooms. There was no music but, every one started dancing, exchanging partners until everyone has danced with everyone else. They all knew that their family would never be separated again.

Notes: I find it difficult to think of happy stories to write. Maybe because there isn't much happiness in The Walking Dead but, here it is. I hope you like it!


End file.
